Your Body is Wonderland
by edogawa Luffy
Summary: Terinspirasi saat denger lagu Your Body Is Wonderland dari John Mayer. Pas liat video klip dan video liriknya, tiba-tiba aja muncul gitu aja ide fic LuffyxNami dimana Luffy ngamatin Nami gara-gara denger lagu Your Body is Wonderland yang dinyanyiin Duo Pervert Sanji dan Brook.


Terinspirasi saat denger lagu Your Body Is Wonderland dari John Mayer. Pas liat video klip dan video liriknya, tiba-tiba aja muncul gitu aja ide fic LuffyxNami dimana Luffy ngamatin Nami gara-gara denger lagu Your Body is Wonderland yang dinyanyiin Duo Pervert Sanji dan Brook.

 **Disclaimer** : One Piece punya Oda Eiichiro. Your Body is Wonderland dinyanyikan John Mayer.

 **Rating** : T+++

 **Genre** : Romance, Friendship, Humor (?), Ecchi(?)

 **Warning** : ini adalah rate T ditambah plus plus plus karna lirik lagunya

 **YOUR BODY IS WONDERLAND**

 _We got the afternoon  
You got this room for two  
One thing I've left to do  
Discover me  
Discovering you_

 _One mile to every inch of  
Your skin like porcelain  
One pair of candy lips and  
Your bubblegum tongue_

 _And if you want love  
We'll make it  
Swim in a deep sea  
Of blankets  
Take all your big plans  
And break 'em  
This is bound to be a while_

 _Your body is a wonderland  
Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)  
Your body Is a wonderland_

 _Something 'bout the way your hair falls in your face  
I love the shape you take when crawling towards the pillowcase  
You tell me where to go and  
Though I might leave to find it  
I'll never let your head hit the bed  
Without my hand behind it_

 _Damn, baby  
You frustrate me  
I know you're mine all mine all mine  
But you look so good it hurts sometimes_

Di suatu siang yang cerah, bajak laut Topi Jerami seperti biasa sedang dalam perjalanan ke suatu pulau karena mereka sudah kehabisan cadangan makanan untuk perjalanan mereka ke pulau berikutnya yang ditunjuk log pose. Terlihat duo pervert sedang terlibat perdebatan serius. Tapi semua reader sudah bisa menebaknya kalau yang mereka perdebatkan tidak jauh dari gadis. Tidak sepenuhnya salah sih tapi tidak sepenuhnya benar juga. Mari kita lihat apa yang mereka perdebatkan lebih dekat lagi.

"Sudah kubilang Brook, aku yang membuat liriknya, kau yang membuat iramanya. Ini untuk Nami-san, bisa kau bayangkan _reward_ apa yang kita dapatkan kalau dia menyukainya."

"Yohohoho... aku jadi tidak sabar mel- maksudku menerima _reward_ nya, Sanji-san."

Ya. duo pervert itu sedang membuat lagu tentang Nami. Sebenarnya itu cuma kamuflase aja karena yang menginspirasi mereka bukan hanya Nami tapi seluruh gadis cantik di seluruh dunia yang pernah mereka temui, terutama Hancock dan Shirahoshi. Tanpa disadari keduanya seorang pemuda berumur sembilan belas tahun terus mengamati mereka. Karena rasa penasaran yang tidak pada tempatnya itu, dia pun meluncurkan jurus gomu gomu no rocketnya menuju duo pervert yang sedang memperdebatkan lirik yang cocok dengan irama yang di- _compose_ Brook.

"Brook, Sanji, kalian lagi ngapain sih daritadi?" tanya Luffy melihat coretan di kertas musik milik Brook.

"Waaa~~! Ah! Luffy! jangan mengagetkanku begitu, aku pikir kau Nami-san." Panik Sanji.

"Nami lagi bikin peta di ruangannya. Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Luffy lagi.

"Hei Luffy, kau mau cemilan kan?" tawar Sanji yang disambut dengan penuh suka cita oleh kapten bodoh mereka.

Tidak jauh dari mereka, Robin hanya tertawa kecil dibalik buku yang dibacanya membuat Zoro melirik ke arahnya sebelum melanjutkan tidur siangnya kembali. Sanji lalu membawakan Luffy dan Robin camilan, khusus untuk Luffy dia menyiapkan Tera Bento yang cukup menyibukkan Luffy setidaknya sekitar sejam. Dia juga membawakan Nami camilan ke ruangan Nami.

XXX

"Kita sudah sampai pulau!" teriak Franky dari _crow nest_.

"Pulau!"

XXX

"Baiklah, sekarang aku- LUFFY!" teriak Nami.

"Kita lan-" kini giliran Zoro yang turun dari Sunny Go.

"Terserah kalian saja mau apa disini, setelah kita mendapatkan apa yang kita inginkan. Kita akan melanjutkan perjalanan lagi. Ini uang untuk kebutuhan kalian."

"Nami-san, aku dan Brook akan mengadakan konser mini di pulau ini. Pastikan kau datang menonton kami ya sama Robin-chan juga." Ujar Sanji.

"Konser?*β*" seketika mata Nami berubah menjadi belly. Dia kemudian menyuruh Usopp untuk menjadi penyedia tiket Soul King dadakan.

Nami menyuruh Franky untuk berjaga di Sunny Go sementara dia, Robin, dan Chopper yang berbelanja keperluan kapal dan dapur.

XXX

"Tch. Kenapa aku yang membawa semua barang-barang Ero-cook?" protes Zoro.

"Hmm... kau mengatakan sesuatu, Zoro?" kata Nami dengan nada penuh tekanan seperti... pokoknya sangat menyeramkan.

"Tch."

"Oh. Konsernya sudah dimulai, Luffy juga ada disana." Tunjuk Chopper.

XXX

"Yohohoho... terima kasih sudah datang ke konserku, ini adalah lagu baruku. Kali ini aku akan duet dengan nakamaku, seorang koki hebat keturunan bangsawan, Vinsmoke Sanji. Silakan menikmati lagu terakhir di konser mini dadakan ini." Brook lalu mengambil gitar akustik miliknya dan mulai menyetemnya.

"Lagu ini tentang navigator kami, Nami-san..." mulai Sanji sebelum menyanyikan lagu yang mereka ciptakan sebelum sampai pulau.

XXX

Konser Brook di pulau sebelumnya berakhir tragis karena keduanya mendapatkan ' _reward_ ' dari Nami yang sudah diduga oleh para karakter one piece. Konser mini Soul King aka Brook itu juga membantu keuangan mereka yang semakin menipis. Tapi sejak mendengar lagu ciptaan Brook dan Sanji itu, Luffy mulai mengamati Nami lebih dari sebelumnya. Seperti saat ini, ketika Nami sedang membuat peta dari pulau yang mereka singgahi. Luffy duduk sambil memperhatikan Nami.

"Kalau kau tidak ada keperluan denganku, main saja dengan Usopp dan Chopper. Kenapa kau masih disini tanpa melakukan apapun?"

"Shishishi... aku cuma ingin memperhatikanmu saja Nami. Apa benar kau seperti yang digambarkan Sanji dan Brook dalam lagu mereka." Jawab Luffy yang membuat Nami sedikit terkejut kemudian mengerutkan dahinya dan menyipitkan matanya. Dia baru saja akan memberikan hadiah yang sama untuk Luffy namun terhenti ketika dia melihat wajah Luffy yang campur aduk.

"Nah... itu karena mereka Brook dan Sanji. Terserah kau saja tapi jangan menggangguku saat membuat peta."

"Oke...shishishi..."

Nami kemudian melanjutkan membuat petanya. Luffy terus memperhatikan Nami dengan lekat, entah mengapa dia terus kepikiran dan penasaran dengan maksud lirik lagu yang diciptakan Sanji dan Brook. Nami menguncir rambutnya menyerupai konde, karena itu adalah musim panas di Dunia Baru. Nami juga memakai kacamata, pemandangan yang jarang terlihat oleh Luffy. kalau dipikir-pikir lagi dia tidak pernah benar – benar memperhatikan navigatornya itu dari dekat. Benar - benar sangat dekat.

"Luffy, apa yang kau lakukan? Sudah kubilang kalau kau bosan, mainlah dengan-" ucapan Nami terhenti ketika Luffy mengambil telapak tangannya dan mulai merabanya. "Luffy?"

"Hei Nami, mengapa Sanji mengatakan kulitmu seperti porselain? Aku penasaran. Aku terus melihatnya, tapi apa bibir dan lidahmu itu memang terbuat dari permen? Kalau iya, boleh aku memakannya?" jawab Luffy masih 'meneliti' tangan Nami.

"Tentu saja tidak! dasar bodoh... dengar ya Luffy, itu hanya kata kiasan saja. aku juga tidak tahu mengapa Sanji-kun menulis lirik seperti itu, ya tahu Sanji-kun dan Brook, paling itu juga delusi mereka saja." jelas Nami namun dilihatnya Luffy masih memperhatikan tangannya, dia pun menghela nafas panjang.

"Maksudnya seperti porselain itu karena mulus dan putih, hmmm... ya kurang lebih begitu," Nami berhenti sebentar menunggu respon Luffy.

"Hee...? jadi gitu... telapak tanganmu tidak mulus Nami, sedikit kasar tapi aku menyukainya. Itu pasti karena kau selalu memakainya untuk membuat peta shishishi. Lalu kenapa bibir dan lidahmu dibilang dibuat dari permen?" respon Luffy yang membuat muncul sudut siku-siku di pelipis Nami.

"Hmm... maksudnya manis dan bikin nagih... mungkin." Jawab Nami yang membuatnya sedikit malu, wajahnya memerah. Tidak biasanya dia seperti itu.

"Hmm..." GROOOWLL.

"Ayo kita makan siang dulu. Sekarang kau sudah tidak penasaran kan? Jadi setelah ini kau tidak akan menggangguku membuat peta lagi."

XXX

"Baiklah, aku akan membagi tugas untuk kalian. Robin bagian perpustakaan, Zoro bagian crown nest, Brook bagian kamar pria, Franky bagian ruang kendali dan ruang penyimpanan, Usopp bagian kamar mandi dan akuarium, Luffy juga bagian mengisi akuarium dan mengganti airnya, Chopper bagian ruangan kesehatan dan dapur bareng Sanji-kun, Sanji-kun bagian dek, dan aku bagian laundry dan kamar wanita." Ujar Nami.

"Bagaimana denganku, Nami-kun?" tanya Jinbei.

"Hmm... untuk sementara kau tetap memegang kemudi dulu, karena author tidak hafal bagian Sunny Go." Jawab Nami yang membuat mereka sweatdropped berjamaah dan berpikir kemana saja dia selama ini.

Bajak laut Topi Jerami pun bubar dan mengerjakan bagiannya masing – masing. Nami kemudian melakukan tugasnya mencuci baju-baju nakamanya, kebanyakan sih selimut mereka yang entah bagaimana caranya menumpuk.

"Hmm... apa itu maksudnya lautan selimut, Nami? Yang ada di lirik lagu Brook dan Sanji?" celetuk Luffy yang membuat Nami kaget.

"Hah?! Oh.. kau Luffy, jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu! hmm... mungkin saja, aku juga tidak tahu. Kenapa kau tidak tanya mereka saja?" jawab Nami.

"Shishishi... mereka tidak mau memberitahuku. Aku sebenarnya tanya Zoro dan Usopp tapi mereka malah keselek, Robin hanya tertawa, Franky dan Jinbei mengatakan kalau indahnya masa muda, dan Chopper... dia mengatakan hal yang sama sepertiku, dia juga berpikir kalau dia boleh memakanmu."

"Mengapa kau tiba-tiba saja penasaran dengan lagu Brook? Itu tidak seperti kau saja. Apa yang membuatmu penasaran, Luffy? itukan pendapat mereka saja tentangku meskipun dicampur dengan delusi mereka saja tapi bagaimana denganmu, mengapa kau ingin sekali tahu tentang makna lirik lagu itu?" tuntut Nami.

Luffy memiringkan kepalanya dan melipat kedua tangannya, berpikir keras, "Aku tidak tahu."

"Mungkin karena pertama kali mendengarnya aku membayangkan kau seperti di lagu itu, Nami, maksudnya kau berupa porselain dengan bibir permen dan lidah permen karet, itu terlihat lucu tapi melihat kau terlihat sedih karena lagu itu membuatku bertanya-tanya apa yang membuatmu sedih? Aku mau tahu."

"Sebelum aku bergabung dengan kalian, aku memang sering menggunakan asetku untuk memperoleh harta karun yang kucuri atau benda berharga lainnya dari orang kaya untuk membeli kampung halamanku bahkan setelah bergabung dengan kalian aku juga masih menggunakannya untuk membuat kalian melakukan apapun yang kukatakan tapi mendengar langsung dari nakamaku sendiri, entah mengapa aku tidak suka, dan ya... aku sedikit terluka, aku berpikir apa selama ini yang dilihat mereka dariku itu adalah asetku bukan karena skill-ku sebagai navigator."

"Aku menjadikanmu nakamaku karena aku membutuhkan navigator, aku tahu instingku tidak salah karena kau adalah navigator terbaik dan terhebat yang pernah kumiliki, Nami. Jadi jangan sedih lagi, aku suka Nami yang suka marah-marah tapi selalu tersenyum shishishi..."

"Nhamwii-shaaawn... maafkan aku! Aku sungguh-sungguh tidak bermaksud seperti itu."

"Aku tidak akan lagi memintamu memperlihatkan celana dalammu padaku, maafkan aku Nami-san."

Rupanya Sanji dan Brook mendengar percakapan Luffy dan Nami, keduanya langsung tersungkur dan meminta maaf kepada Nami dengan dogeza*.

"Jeez... kalian... sudahlah, Sanji-kun, Brook, bangunlah. Aku tidak marah. Tapi aku akan marah kalau kalian sengaja tidak membersihkan Sunny Go seperti yang kubagikan tadi."

"Tenang saja, Nami-san, semua sudah beres tinggal laundry saja. kami semua akan membantumu..." jawab Sanji.

XXX

"Nami makan malam sudah siap!"

Mereka tidak akan memulai makan malam kalau Nami tidak ada, tentu saja itu hanya berlaku untuk para pria.

"Oi Nami, bangun dong! Sanji bilang tidak akan memberikan malam kalau kau tak ada."

"Hmm... iya, Bellemere-san, sebentar lagi. aku mau menyelesaikan petaku..." gumam Nami dalam tidurnya.

"Oi Nami!"

"Ngg..."

Luffy pun menyerah. Dia lalu mengangkat Nami pelan-pelan, memindahkannya ke kamar wanita. Dia tinggal bilang pada Sanji kalau Nami tidak mau bangun. Setelah meletakkan Nami di tempat tidurnya, Luffy pun meninggalkan kamar Nami menuju ruang makan.

"Nami tidak mau bangun, Sanji." Lapor Luffy.

"Hm... ya sudah kalau begitu, kalian boleh makan sekarang. Aku akan kembali ke dapur untuk membuatkan Nami-san makan malam rendah kalori dan kaya nutrisi."

XXX

"Kau sudah bangun, Nami?"

"Kenapa aku ada di kamar?"

"Luffy yang memindahkanmu. Kau tidak juga bangun saat makan malam sudah siap jadi dia memindahkanmu."

"Pantas saja aku merasa lapar..."

"Fufufu..."

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, Robin?"

"Sanji sudah memasakkanmu sesuatu tadi, Nami. Aku rasa masih ada di meja makan."

"Benarkah? Tapi ini sudah larut malam."

"Sanji tahu itu jadi dia membuatkanmu makanan rendah kalori dan kaya nutrisi, dia berpikir kau mungkin akan menyelesaikan petamu lagi."

"Terima kasih, Robin. Kalau begitu aku mau makan dulu."

XXX

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana, Luffy?"

"Ssssttttt!"

"Haaah...*menghela nafas panjang* kau pasti mengendap-endap mencuri sisa makanan lagi kan."

"Shishishi... abis aku lapar. Apa kau mau makan juga, Nami?"

"Ya. aku juga lapar. Aku tidak akan memberitahu Sanji-kun tapi Luffy, kau sendiri yang bilang pada Sanji-kun."

"Ehh? Aku bisa mati dihajar Sanji."

"Haha... aku hanya bercanda, Luffy."

"Itu tidak lucu sama sekali, Nami."

"Tapi jangan menghabiskannya sekaligus, Luffy, nanti kita akan kehabisan cadangan makanan lagi seperti waktu mau ke wilayah Big Mom."

XXX

"Kau masih memikirkan hal itu, Luffy-kun?"

"?" Luffy hanya memiringkan kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan Jinbei itu.

"Kau terus melihat ke arah Nami-kun, apa kau masih memkirkan lirik lagu dari Brook-kun dan Sanji-kun?"

"Shishishi... ya. aku masih penasaran tapi aku tidak mau membuat Nami sedih."

"Kenapa kau tidak tanya Brook dan Sanji saja?"

"Sudah. Tapi..."

"Baiklah, aku akan menanyakannya untukmu."

"Tidak, jangan!"

Sementara itu di dek kapal Robin tersenyum mendengar percakapan Luffy dan Jinbei, disebelahnya objek pembicaraan mereka sibuk berjemur sambil meminum jus jeruk dan puding jeruk juga cake jeruk yang dibawakan Sanji.

"Nami, menurutmu mengapa Luffy tertarik dengan lagu ciptaan Brook dan Sanji? Sepertinya kapten sangat menyukainya hingga dia terus menyenandungkannya tiap kali dia berada di Lion-chan."

"Hmm? Oh... aku juga sebenarnya penasaran mengapa dia ngotot sekali ingin tahu arti lirik itu. tidak seperti Luffy. Apa mungkin Luffy sedang mengalami puberitas?"

"Fufufufu... kau terdengar seperti ibunya Luffy, Nami. Kurasa bukan itu, mungkin dia menyukaimu Nami."

"Ya, benar. Dia menyukai kita semua, kita adalah nakamanya, baginya kita sudah seperti keluarganya."

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"...Luffy adalah nakamaku..."

"Katakanlah seperti itu."

XXX

"Luffy-san?"

"Oh, Brook. Ada apa?"

"Jinbei-san bilang kau masih memikirkan laguku dan Sanji-san. Jadi aku kesini untuk membicarakannya."

"Aku cuma penasaran mengapa kau dan Sanji menggambarkan Nami seperti itu..."

"Mengapa kau sebegitu penasarannya Luffy? itu tidak sepertimu saja. kau bahkan tidak mau mendengar masa lalu Nami saat kita di desa Kokoyashi. Kenapa sekarang hanya karena lagu buatan Ero-cook aku begitu penasaran." Ujar Zoro yang sedang latihan di crow nest.

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Itu karena kau jatuh cinta pada Nami, Luffy." celetuk Robin yang baru datang.

"Yohohoho jadi begitu..."

"Apa maksudmu Robin? Apa itu jatuh cinta?" tanya Luffy.

"Sedang apa kau disini Robin?" tanya Zoro.

"Ini giliranku jaga malam."

"Yohohoho... aku tidak pernah merasakannya jadi aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya." Komen Brook.

"Itu hal yang diketahui oleh Ero-cook saja." tambah Zoro.

"Aku juga belum pernah merasakannya tapi dari buku yang kubaca dan informasi yang kuterima, serta dari yang kuperhatikan saat masih di Baroque Works, saat kau jatuh cinta kau akan melakukan apapun untuk orang yang kau cinta agar dia bahagia dan kau ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupmu bersama orang itu."

"Itu terdengar seperti nakama. Kalau begitu aku jatuh cinta pada kalian semua shishishishi..."

"Luffy, apa yang kau rasakan setiap kali kita merapat ke sebuah pulau?" – Zoro

"Petualangan!"

"Apa kau akan bosan jika kita terus menerus berada di lautan?" – Zoro

"Tidak. berlayar di lautan sangat menyenangkan apalagi kalau bersama kalian shishishi..."

"Kurang lebih begitu maksud Robin tadi."

"Hmm...?"

"Haaah... kau masih belum mengerti juga, ini yang terakhir kali, bagaimana perasaanmu setiap kali berada di sebuah pulau dan berlayar di lautan bersama kami?"

"Oh!"

"Sekarang, ketika kau merasakan perasaan seperti yang kukatakan tadi, siapa orang yang bisa membuatmu merasakan hal itu?"

"Nami!"

"Itu dia jawabannya."

"Eehhh?! Jadi aku jatuh cinta dengan Nami?"

XXX

"Ada apa lagi Luffy? kalau kau mau menggangguku-"

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu, Nami!"

"Hah? Apa lagi sekarang? Apa ini permainan baru, kalau iya, itu sama sekali tidak lucu Luffy. kita adalah nakama-"

"Tidak. aku benar-benar jatuh cinta, Nami. Aku ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupku bersamamu, aku ingin kau selalu jadi navigatorku."

"Hah? Aku tidak mengerti, aku sudah menjadi navigatormu makanya aku sekarang mau menyelesaikan petaku. Jadi bisa tidak kau main dulu sama Usopp dan Chopper."

"Tidak, bukan begitu. Hmm... aku mau punya anak denganmu."

Ketika Luffy mengatakan itu, disaat bersamaan dengan Sanji yang mengantarkan camilan untuk Nami. Mendengar pernyataan Luffy itu membuat Nami speechless dan Sanji syok. Sejurus kemudian kaki Sanji sudah berada di depan wajah Luffy meskipun Luffy sudah menghindarnya karena haki yang dimilikinya. Nami tidak tahu harus merespon apa, entah mengapa perlahan wajahnya mulai memanas dan dia menyadari maksud perkataan Luffy padanya.

"Luffy, apa kau melamarku?"

"Hah?" respon Sanji.

"Oh... itu namanya melamar. Ya! seperti Roger dan ibunya Ace shishishi..."

"Oke. Aku mau tapi setelah kita menemukan one piece."

"Shishishi... tentu saja, aku juga berpikir begitu."

Sanji menurunkan kakinya dan mearuh camilan untuk Nami di mejanya, dia menyalakan rokoknya.

"Ya... kalau kau bahagia, Nami-san, aku ikut bahagia."

"Shishishi... Nami, yang dikatakan Sanji dalam lagunya memang benar."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena Nami, setiap kali bersamamu rasanya seperti berada di dunia baru."

"Luffy, kita memang berada di Dunia Baru."

"Duh Nami, kau ini bodoh ya... maksudku dunia baru itu dunia penuh petualangan... pokoknya aku tidak pernah bosan. Seperti saat kita berlabuh ke sebuah pulau atau berlayar di lautan."

BLETAK DUAK

"Jangan mengatakan Nami-san bodoh!"

"Aku tidak mau dikatakan bodoh oleh orang sepertimu!"

XXX

 **TAMAT**

*maaf ga tau terjemahannya apa tapi sering baca manga yang ada scene dogeza jadi aku pake aja hehe

Hahaha... kalo disesuaikan dengan lagunya banget ratingnya bisa naik jadi M. Sebenarnya ada beberapa scene dan dialog dari fic ini yang berubah dari konsep aslinya, pertama karena aku lupa dan kedua karena ngga sesuai rating hahaha aku berusaha membuatnya sesuai karakter Luffy tapi kalo masih OOC maaf ya. Semoga ada yang membacanya dan mereviewnya hehehe


End file.
